<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coulson Farm by Siberianskys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721907">Coulson Farm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys'>Siberianskys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Family Farm, Fix-It, M/M, Meet the Family, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Farmers Market square from Spring Fest bingo card at allbingo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Phil Coulson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coulson Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella Coulson hurried to her front door as she dried her hands on a dish towel. Pulling  open the door she wasn't sure what to say when a man who she only recognized from the TV was standing on her porch.</p><p>"Is that Mrs. Crenshaw for the eggs?" Phil asked, coming into the front room carrying a cotton shopping bag. </p><p>"No," Clint said, walking over the threshold and briskly toward Phil. </p><p>"How did you find me?" Phil asked. "No one is supp--"</p><p>"Luckily Tony's not one for rules," Clint said. "He doesn't really care about what Fury thinks. You should have been there when he told him as much."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Bar--"</p><p>"I nearly got you killed," Clint said, "I understand why you wouldn't want to see me, but I'm not sure if Nat is more hurt or pissed. I'd keep one eye over your shoulder just in case."</p><p>Phil took several unsteady steps toward Clint. "I really am sorry. Fury--"</p><p>"I don't give a damn what Fury thinks either," Clint said. "I quit S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony is going to fund the Avengers."</p><p>Phil sat the bag on the floor and took Clint's face between his hands and kissed him tentatively on the lips.</p><p>Clint kissed Phil back, hugging him tight. "Are we okay?" he asked. </p><p>Phil smiled, gripping Clint's hand. "Mom, this is Clint. Clint, this is my mother Stella."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Clint," Stella said."</p><p>"Thank you, ma'am," Clint said.  "I though you didn't know--"</p><p>"I've known about P.J. since he was 7," Stella said. "Any mother who claims she doesn't is either lying or not paying attention. "What I don't understand is how he came to be dating a superhero. "</p><p>"P.J.?" Clint mouthed silently to Phil. </p><p>Phil gave his lover the gesture understood in the United States to mean hush.</p><p>"I'm not a superhero, Mrs. Coulson," Clint said, "I'm just an archer."</p><p>"I've seen the news footage, Clint," Stella said. </p><p>"I'm a really good archer," Clint said, grinning.</p><p>"You're Hawkeye; you jumped off a building," a young, dark-headed, blue-eyed boy said bouncing up to Clint. </p><p>"You jumped off a building?" Phil asked. </p><p>"It was awesome," the little boy said. </p><p>"It kind of was," Clint said, fist bumping the little boy. "What's your name?" </p><p>"This is my nephew Noah," Phil said. "Noah, this is Clint."</p><p>"Hi, Clint," Noah said, making a round faced expression, "I forgot, Uncle P.J."</p><p>"What did you forget?" Phil asked.</p><p>"Mrs. Crenshaw is at the back door for her eggs," Noah said. </p><p>"Can you carry the eggs?" Phil asked. </p><p>"I'm a big boy," Noah said. </p><p>"I know you are," Phil said, handing his nephew the bag. </p><p>Noah took the bag and scurried toward the hallway calling, "Don't leave without me," behind himself.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Clint asked. </p><p>"We're taking some more jam and honey over to our farm's booth at the local farmers market," Phil said. </p><p>"I haven't been to a farmers market since I was a kid," Clint said. </p><p>Phil wrapped his arm around Clint's neck and kissed him behind his ear. Taking the antique Ford truck's keys from his pocket, he handed them to Clint and said, "You can drive."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>